


Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like me

by ViolettaValery



Series: Victory's Contagious [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Choking, Edging, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery
Summary: A series of glimpses of Michael and Alex's sex life.





	Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like me

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much everything in this fic comes with a big ol' warning of, don't try this at home unless you absolutely know what you're doing. 
> 
> I didn't tag for dubious consent because Alex is completely and enthusiastically on board with everything they do, _but _ Michael doesn't ask for or explicitly ascertain his consent before trying new kinks, and although Alex likes it that way, ymmv. 
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's Me! 
> 
> Thanks to knownochill, jess, insidious-intent, and my Roswell fam for the encouragement and support. You know which part of this fic is just for you ;)

“God, the things I want to do to you,” Michael murmurs. He’s attached to Alex’s neck like a barnacle, his kisses having swiftly metamorphosed into sucking bruises.

“Anything you want,” Alex promises breathlessly.

Michael pulls back slightly, a delighted smirk spreading over his face. “Anything?”

“I’m yours.”

…..

The one and only time Michael tried edging him had failed spectacularly.

Michael had surprised him, pinning him to the bed and alternating between fucking him and using his mouth, his hands, and his powers to bring him to the edge and then deny him. But Alex had bitten back every sound of need or pleasure; it had taken him two hours to let out so much as a moan, and nothing Michael did could make him let fall a plea from his lips. 

After hours of this, even Michael’s impressive alien stamina is at an end; he’s come inside Alex so many times that Alex’s hole is raw and red and leaking, but he holds back every sound of pain as Michael thrusts in to him. He’s covered in sweat, his hair damp with it, his limbs shaking, his lips as red as his hole from how often he’s bitten them as Michael sucked him off and caressed him and even teased him with a vibrator, but he still hasn’t uttered a single word by the time Michael gives up.

“_Fuck,_” Michael breathes, collapsing next to him, utterly spent after coming inside him for the fifth or six time.

“Are you quite finished?” Alex asks calmly, though he sounds much hoarser to his ears than he’d like. He feels the pressure ease from his wrists and ankle, where Michael’s powers had held him pinned.

“Yes,” Michael admits in defeat.

Alex brings a hand to his cock and makes quick work of getting himself off; after hours, his release comes easily and tastes all the sweeter for the fact that it was not Michael’s to give.

“You know I was trained to withstand torture,” Alex offers, an olive branch of sorts. “They were very thorough.” Blindfolds and electrocution had been involved, and that was just day one.

Still sprawled bonelessly beside him, Michael turns his head.

“Were you ever? Tortured, I mean.”

“Couple times,” Alex admits. Both had been terrifying, but in retrospect, he looks back upon them as indispensable to building character.

With a pained grunt, Michael rolls over to rest atop him, ignoring the mess of come on his chest or just not caring.

“Well, I hope this was more enjoyable,” he says hopefully.

“Much.” Alex rests a hand on the back of Michael’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss of gratitude.

“You’re remarkable,” Michael breathes, looking as starstruck as Alex has ever seen him.

“I know,” Alex agrees.

…

“Do you remember our first time?” Michael asks as he fucks into Alex, uncharacteristically slow and deep.

“How could I forget?” Alex asks. He clenches around Michael’s dick and is gratified when that jolts Michael into him. 

“Did you like the present I left you?”

“Mmm.” Alex pretends to consider it, then gives up the pretense. “Very much.”

Michael fucks him thoroughly after that, and conjures a plug out of somewhere as Alex recovers from his climax. He stuffs it inside Alex as he leans down for a long, slow kiss.

“Good night, love,” he murmurs.

Alex falls asleep with both Michael’s plug and come inside him.

His dreams are hot and heavy, all teeth and bruises and frenzied climaxes, and when he first begins to surface from sleep, he thinks at first that he hasn’t entirely shaken off the dream. It’s much earlier than either of them usually rise and he’s hard, not an unusual occurrence with Michael in the bed beside him.

Then he senses Michael moving above him and realizes that the source of his pleasure is not the remnants of his imaginings; Michael has removed the plug and is well into fucking him.

He makes some kind of noise, which draws Michael’s attention.

“Morning, darlin’,” Michael greets, not slowing down. His hands grip Alex’s hips and pull, easily drawing his sleep-soaked body onto hands and knees.

Alex promptly gets with the program, hand finding his cock and matching Michael’s quick thrusts. It swiftly chases away any lingering remnants of sleep. 

“How many times, before I woke up?” he gasps out.

“Just one,” Michael says breezily.

Arousal shoots through him at Michael’s casual tone, the way he talks so easily about using Alex’s unconscious body for his pleasure, and it’s so sudden and sharp that it forces his orgasm out of him. Michael finishes seconds later and they both collapse onto the bed, Michael’s weight pressing him down.

“Anyone ever told you that you have a perfect ass?” Michael asks when they’ve both recovered sufficiently for speech. He rests a hand on it as if to illustrate the way its curve fits perfectly into his hand, and Alex feels Michael’s cock throb against it. With Michael’s alien stamina, he gives it two minutes, tops, before Michael takes him again.

“Mm, couple times, yeah.”

“It’s fucking irresistible, is what it is.”

Alex snorts in amusement. “You’ve made that pretty clear today, yes.”

“In fact,” Michael continues. “I’m going to build a fucking temple to your fine ass.”

Alex turns his head until he can just see Michael out of the side of his eye and raises an eyebrow. “Really?” he asks. Michael had a tendency to run his mouth right after sex, and the sappy shit he lets slip is almost endearing.

Michael keeps his word on the next planet they conquer. Its inhabitants are a devout people, with deities for every occasion, and when Michael erects a temple with a perfect replica of Alex’s ass, the metal retains its luster for many years to come as devotees touch it for luck in sex and procreation.

They also christen the temple with a particularly long fuck, just in case.

……

Michael attacks him from behind. Alex fights back on instinct, and he doesn’t stop once he recognizes his lover. They struggle for several moments before one of Michael’s moves sends him backwards into the wall; in the second it takes him to recover, Michael has closed the distance between them and pinned him with a hand at his throat.

Alex lets his hands fall, the fight draining out of him as Michael’s grip tightens.

“I love you,” Michael says as he cuts off Alex’s airflow. 

Alex responds to the declaration by keeping still. They hold each other’s gaze, existing together in the knowledge of his life in Michael’s hand, until his eyes flutter closed and his knees buckle. He glimpses Michael reaching for him as the world goes dark.

He comes to with a gasp for breath and the realization that he’s naked. Michael kneels between his legs, and he watches intently for several seconds as Alex fills his lungs with air before leaning down to kiss him. He’s naked too, Alex notes; they’ve made stripping in record time into an art over the past few months.

“You had me at your mercy and I’m not even restrained?” Alex inquires. “Michael, I’m _disappointed._”

“You know I don’t need restraints.”

Alex snorts. “Showoff,” he mutters. “Though I’d be more impressed if you could restrain me without resorting to your powers.”

Michael sighs and rises from the bed, returning with rope. They’ve never used it before, but Alex is unsurprised to learn that it exists; Michael seems to have an endless supply of accessories for their endless amounts of sex. One day he’ll figure out where they all come from.

Not today, though.

He considers resisting and making Michael fight for it, but then decides that a declaration of love deserves his compliance for at least a few minutes and offers his wrists.

“Not like that,” Michael says, amused, when he sees Alex holding his hands so as to slip the knots.

Alex gives a put-upon sigh and allows Michael to arrange his hands and bind his wrists together before looping the rope around the headboard. He does the same with Alex’s left ankle, which leaves his right leg.

Michael puts a hand on it questioningly.

“Take it off.”

Michael makes quick work of it, and then the rope goes around his right knee. Alex tests the restraints, but they’re tight and expertly tied; there’s no escaping them without breaking or dislocating something.

Michael takes his time exploring Alex’s body, fingers tracing every scar, every burn, every mark. The gentleness of his touch is new and unfamiliar, a novel sensation that Alex savors just like every other that Michael has gifted him with.

Finished with his exploration, Michael produces a knife. It’s made of Antarian steel, ice-cold and laser-sharp; a cut like from it can slice skin open without the victim noticing for several seconds before pain blooms, sharp and all-encompassing. Alex had accidentally cut his hand open with such a blade once and actually cursed.

Now, as Michael trails the edge of it over his skin, Alex goes very still. He opens his mouth to point out that Michael doesn’t need restraints when Alex is already holding himself statue-still, then shuts it promptly when he _understands. _

“Could you ever fear me?” Michael asks pensively as the tip of the blade traces his collarbone.

“Never.” The blade finds his throat, and the cold metal of its side is a shock against his skin; he has to force himself not to jerk in surprise.

“Never?” Michael presses.

“You don’t have to try so hard to even the odds,” Alex tells him. “I love you too.”

Michael freezes. The knife at his neck slips, a fraction of a millimeter, but it’s enough to nip him. The pain blossoms several seconds later, but by then, Michael has thrown the knife aside and caught Alex’s hiss with his lips.

Michael fucks him so hard that Alex thinks the bedframe that has weathered all their lovemaking thus far might come apart, until he does not know where he ends and Michael begins, until even the handprint that Michael burns into his skin becomes an afterthought. Until Michael lets go of control and the lights explode, sending sparks showering around them; the windows and mirrors crack, their shards blanketing the floor like snow in moonlight; and the fire roars as if hit by a gust of wind.

When the orgasm comes, he doesn’t know if it’s his or Michael’s that hits them first; all he can feel is wave after endless wave of pleasure that engulf him until he blacks out.

When he returns to consciousness, Michael is trembling atop him. He feels the restraints loosen and brings his arms around Michael, carding one hand through curls while the other rubs soothing patterns on his back.

“I’m yours,” he reassures. “I’m yours. I’m never leaving you, I promise.”


End file.
